This invention relates to a lifting device and, more particularly, to a system particularly designed for transporting well drilling pipes from one storage location to another second higher location or vice versa.
The use of a plurality of pipes in drilling wells is well known. In such an environment, well pipes are constantly being dismantled and stored at a field site for transport to another central storage rack or to a bed of a vehicle. Due to the elongated configuration of these pipes, the transfer of the pipes from one location to another can be awkward, tedious and fatiguing.
Although a number of elevating devices are known, no devices have been designed to particularly address the transfer of well pipes from one location to another. No devices have been shown which decrease the awkwardness, tediousness, and fatigue associated with such transfers.
In response thereto I have invented a pipe lifter which easily transports pipes between storage racks or from a first rack to the back of a transport truck or the like. A first storage rack presents first and second rails having an input end adjacent an input end of the lift. As such, the pipes are easily rolled along the rails of the storage rack for deposit onto the lift for elevation to a higher storage position, such as an upper storage rack or an end of a truck bed or the like. Upon the pipe approaching this elevated location it is deposited thereon. The design of the pipe lifter system enables the pipes to be easily transferred between these two locations and diminishes the awkwardness and fatigue associated therewith.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a lifter system particularly designed for use with elongated pipes or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a first storage rack for the pipes or the like which is integrated into the downstream portion of the system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a pipe lifting system, as aforesaid, which elevates the pipes to a second storage location upstream of the first rack, such as a second storage rack, truck bed or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which includes a lifting device having an elongated end easily attached to an edge of the truck bed or the like.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, wherein the lifting device includes a pair of spaced-apart flanges thereon which picks a pipe at the output end of the first storage rack, elevates this pipe to the second end of the lifting device and deposits the pipe at the second storage location upon movement Of the flanges towards the first storage rack.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which diminishes the awkwardness, tediousness and fatigue associated with the transport of well pipes from one storage location to another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which reduces the manpower needed to transfer a pipe from storage location to another.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.